


Too Much Of Anything Is Too Much

by yvnwhore



Series: Too Much [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Trauma, Triggers, caregiver!mingi, caregiver!yeosang, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Everyone was so cranky and Yunho didn't know why. He just wanted to help, but he kept making it worse. He couldn't help but fall into headspace as the tension turned to yelling.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi/Kang Yeosang
Series: Too Much [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Too Much Of Anything Is Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> TW // past emotional abuse and manipulation
> 
> Title comes from All Time Low's Too Much

  
Everyone had been in a cranky mood for the day. It wasn't like anything had happened or there was something wrong, everyone was just stressed. Perhaps it was the comeback, maybe it was lack of sleep. Everyone had their own reasons, but no one shared them with each other. Rather, they shared harsh words and sharp glances, directing their stress towards each other.

Did that help anything? No, but it was an outlet of sorts. They were all in a very bad mood. A very bad mood that fed off of each other.

No one really spoke the whole day. Everyone stayed in their rooms or were silent in the living room. It was rare to have days like these, but they'd happened before. One of the members would wake up cranky and their anger would cause a domino effect on the rest of the team and they'd all fall into the pit of stress.

That's what happened when you were around the same people all the time. The only one that didn't seem to get snappy was Yunho. He felt bad that the rest were in a bad mood and kept trying to cheer them up.

It didn't work though. And it only made it worse. When he received no smiles or laughs, Yunho would sit down and pout, feeling a bit guilty that he couldn't help. He couldn't understand that sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

With the guilt from not being able to help, he headed to his room and cooped himself up under his covers to sulk. He only felt like he was making things worse by being there. Everyone just wanted to simmer in their stress and Yunho was being irritating by cracking jokes and suggesting to go on walks and watch movies.

At least that's what he felt like.

He huffed and wrapped himself in his blankets. That's when he heard yelling. He could tell it was from the kitchen and it was quite loud. First it was Hongjoong's voice, scolding Jongho, and then came a rebuttal from Jongho in a louder tone. It was followed by Seonghwa's soft voice, trying to calm them down, and preceded by Hongjoong's loud voice. More people chimed in, San, Yeosang, and even Wooyoung.

Anyone else would be able to hear the words and understand that the argument wasn't serious. Anyone else but Yunho. Yunho couldn't seem to hear the words, but rather only heard the tone. The familiar tone that meant someone was angry.

It reminded him of so many things. Of so many times he'd made so many people upset and in turn they made Yunho upset. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows as the yells and shouts got louder.

Everyone else knew about the way yelling made Yunho anxious. They knew, so when they did it, Yunho felt even worse. Had they forgotten? Was it that serious? Were they that angry? Was it his fault and that's why they were yelling? It had to be. It had to be his fault.

It was always his fault.

The yelling threw him back a few years. It made his mind confused as to where he was. He felt like he was back there again. In his mother's house with those sickening men.

To Yunho, it felt like there was a new one every time he came to visit. Like his mother was collecting them all. And they never liked him. They never liked him one bit.

The yelling reminded him of them. One in particular that his mother swore was a good man. He thought she was right because the man was nice sometimes. He would offer Yunho words of advice when he needed it, and hug when he was down, buy him nice things. But when Yunho liked something, he would laugh at him, tease him for having an interest in anything that wasn't manly enough.

See, the man liked cars, and girls, and the violent shows on TV. But Yunho liked dancing, and both girls and boys, and the flashy shows on TV. When Yunho wanted to watch something, but the man was in the same room, he'd suffer the teasing.

When he'd had enough, he would hold back his tears and run to his room to cry by himself. That's when the yelling started.

_"Do you have to be so mean to him?"_

_"It's not my fault he's so sensitive."_

They would talk about him behind his back as if he couldn't hear them. Their talking would turn to yelling and then he'd receive a half assed apology from the man before he went to bed.

Take out the tape. Rewind. Play again.

It happened every night. And with every man his mother had decided to fancy. They were all the same one way or another.

One actually got so bold, he threw Yunho to the ground in an argument. That caused a lot of yelling. It also caused a lot of bruises and a lot of tears. It made Yunho confused. His mother would swear they were good men, not like the last one. They would win him over with kind words and gestures and once he got comfortable, they'd show their true colours.

He swore he didn't like them, but then they would greet him every morning, drive him to school and back and ask about his day. He always thought that maybe they'd just had a bad day and had to take it out on someone. They weren't bad people, they just had their moments. They weren't bad. They didn't want Yunho to hate them.

Right? _Right?_

Yunho couldn't help but remember these things and remember the faces of the men he hated as he tried to drown out the yelling by covering his ears. He began to cry as he felt like he was there again. The members voices changed into something else. They didn't sound like them anymore... they sounded like the men and his mother, yelling back and forth. The words were incoherent to Yunho as he slipped into headspace.

He had no idea what was going on, shaking while he slipped, tears falling from his eyes and cries escaping his lips. Everything was so loud, it hurt his head and his ears. Even the silence when the yelling stopped hurt so bad.

He heard his room door open and saw San. The yelling was over, but the tone still stuck to Yunho's ears and San looked angry. This only scared Yunho further. He covered his mouth and looked away, trying to muffle his cries. He felt like he was being annoying. A dumb cry baby who couldn't handle himself. That's what he felt like.

San's face softened and he crouched down to Yunho's eye level, kneeling next to the bed that Yunho sat on. Yunho flinched as San got closer, his body shaking even worse. It was a good thing San had dealt with this kind of thing before.

"Hey, hey, sh, sh, what's wrong, petal?" San asked. Yunho sniffed and hiccuped. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words met his lips. "Just calm down, darling." San whispered. Yunho nodded and reached out to San, making grabby hands. San sat down next to Yunho on the bed and engulfed him in a comforting hug. Yunho held onto San's waist tightly, his hands gripping at San's shirt.

San let Yunho weep into his chest, Yunho curled up into his arms, looking much smaller than usual. He rubbed Yunho's back and gave him kisses on the forehead. Anything to try and calm the baby down. It seemed to be working as Yunho's tears dried up a bit. But his heart didn't slow, and his lungs still didn't work quite properly. Yunho's breaths were still shallow and his heart still raced.

"Pay attention to me, okay, bubba? Same routine as always." San said. Yunho nodded. "Good boy. Take a deep breath in for four, darling." San counted to four for Yunho. "And out for eight." San counted to eight and Yunho let out the breath. "Good job, little one." San praised.

Yunho sniffed and didn't let go of his death grip on San's clothes. San knew this meant he was still panicking. So he counted for him again. San stayed with Yunho, coaching his breath until Yunho finally calmed down. Yunho was exhausted when he did, his eyes threatening to shut and his grip on San weakening.

"Better?" San asked Yunho. The little nodded slowly.

"Mama... S-Sannie get mama?" Yunho asked.

"Are you okay for me to leave you alone for a bit so I can get mama?" San asked carefully. Yunho sniffed and nodded hesitantly. "So brave. Mama will be here real quick, darling." San said as he stood up. Yunho quickly grabbed him.

"Wait..." Yunho said softly. San hummed and turned back around.

"Yes, bubba?" San asked. Yunho huffed and looked down.

"Borrow shiber?" Yunho asked. San cooed and reached for the plushie on his bed, placing it in Yunho's arms. Yunho hugged the stuffie tightly. He had his own stuffies, but he really liked shiber. The puppy was just so soft and cute. The soft fur comforted him, grounded him and made him feel safe.

"Alright, Yunnie, you stay here and be a brave boy with shiber and I'll go get mama." San told him. Yunho nodded and waited as San left the room. He was right about being quick. Within a minute, Mingi and Yeosang bolted into the room. Yeosang was quick to run over to Yunho and began coddling him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh, baby boy, are you okay?" Yeosang asked, sitting down next to Yunho and holding him. "Don't worry, darling, mama and dada are right here." He reassured in a soft voice. Yunho looked at Mingi, who was kneeling down in front of him.

"Mama..." He said quietly. Mingi furrowed his eyebrows in pity.

"What is it, bubba?" He asked. Yunho just sniffed and looked down.

"Scawed..." He whimpered. "Evewyone was... was yellin' n'... n' scawed Yunnie." Yunho explained as tears came to his eyes once more. Mingi and Yeosang both tsked.

"Oh, sweetheart, we're so sorry for yelling. We didn't mean to upset you." Yeosang said softly, petting Yunho's head.

"We won't do it again, baby boy, promise." Mingi said. Yunho held out his pinky finger and pouted.

"Pinky pwomise?" He asked. Mingi locked their fingers and kissed Yunho's hand.

"Pinky promise, little one. You won't hear anymore yelling around here, and mama and dada will make sure of it." Mingi said. "Right, dada?" Mingi asked Yeosang. Yeosang nodded.

"That's right, mama. No more yelling in this house." He told Yunho, bopping Yunho's nose with his index finger. Yunho cracked a small smile, his nose scrunching up. He made grabby hands at Mingi and the caregiver sat down on the bed, giving Yunho a big hug. Yunho felt safe sandwiched between his two caregivers, still holding on tightly to Shiber.

"Yunnie sleepy." Yunho said after a while of cuddling. Yeosang cooed and looked to Mingi.

"Alright, mama, I think it's time for this little one to have a nap." He said. Mingi was the only one who could ever put Yunho down for a nap. He didn't like being alone in headspace and he didn't like the dark either, so he always wanted someone to cuddle with while he napped with an nightlight on. Mingi was the only one who didn't mind and so he always napped with Yunho.

"Nap time?" Mingi asked Yunho. The regressor nodded slowly, covering his mouth as he let out a big yawn. Yeosang stood up and gave Yunho a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well my little prince." He said. He plugged a nightlight into the wall and turned off the light as he left the room, giving Yunho and Mingi a small wave and a smile before leaving. Mingi got Yunho set up in bed, holding the boy close to his chest while he settled down.

"Mama?" Yunho asked softly. Mingi hummed and began tracing patterns on Yunho's back.

"What's up, baby boy?" Mingi asked.

"Love you." Yunho said softly. Mingi smiled and kissed Yunho's forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
